


【红色组】无法逃离

by AIalice



Category: APH - Fandom, 红色组, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIalice/pseuds/AIalice





	【红色组】无法逃离

非国设，ooc!!!是车!慎入! 

成年人耀×青年伊万 

（第一次写文，改了又改，我已经想拿块豆腐撞死自己得了，有些bug大家就不要介意的略过看吧，虽然过程虽然很纠结，但是依旧无法表达我对红色夫妇的热爱!）文笔渣，但是希望大家食用愉快～以上

正文 

当王耀从迷糊的浅眠状态醒过来的时候“嘶…痛…”连续几天的高强度加班让他现在头痛的要炸裂了…他努力的让自己的头脑清醒一点，随后就看到了在他床头坐着的某个带着可爱笑容的青年。 

不妙! 王耀立刻想和那人拉开距离，然他而这种行为马上被打断并且一下子被死死的摁回在了床上…… 

“你干什么!”王耀努力挣脱，然而由于过度劳累，使出力气还不到平时的一半，双手一下子就被抓住。然后王耀就眼睁睁看着青年取下了平时一直戴着的围巾，把他以一种困窘的姿势绑在了床头，动弹不得。 

“小耀～”和平时一样软软糯糯的声音从耳边传来，却伴着微微冷意。 

“你……怎么进来的!” 

“直接进来的啊，门没有锁哦” 

“……!”今天居然忘了锁门! 自从这个同居的俄罗斯青年在一个早晨突然向他发表了一番告白言论后，整整一个星期，王耀都在躲着他—申请加班来避免碰面，也从那天开始，他每天一回房间都会锁门，不知道为什么总有种贞操不保的危机感。然而这几天高强度连续加班累的脑子浑浑噩噩的，今天一回房间，倒床就睡着了。房门自然没有锁，没想到这就出事了…… 

“伊万-布拉金基斯!你先从我身上下去!”头脑还有点昏昏沉沉的，这样下去肯定不行! 

“小耀你自从那天开始，已经故意躲了我一个星期了!”“不要小耀小耀的叫我，我可比你年长很多!”王耀感觉到一阵鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。 

“小耀就是小耀啊，呐，小耀……想要从我身边逃走吗？”无比美丽的紫眸一直盯着王耀，眼眸一片深邃，明明还是和以前一样可爱的笑容现在一下子变得无比幽暗。 

“你到底在发什么疯!” 

“小耀～我可没疯啊，…我还什么都没有做呢。呐，小耀，你真的想离开我吗？” 

伊万现在的语气和神态让王耀莫名有种不好的预感。虽然从那天的告白后，他的确想着要早点从这个合租房里搬出去，然后可以让时间把这个误入歧途的青年扳回正轨。这种行为的确有逃避的嫌疑……但是现在这个俄罗斯人的行为已经跨过了他的底线，身体上的无力和发昏的头脑让他的火气也上来了 

“没错!我恨不得现在就走的远远的!” 

“小耀……再说一遍，我好像没有听清楚呢” 

“我说我要搬出去!马上就离……唔……”强烈且霸道的吻阻断了他的话，传递而来的汹涌的感情让王耀连咬他舌头的力气都没有。王耀觉得自己现在的处境糟透了。那个一直给人感觉很可爱稚气的青年，不知道怎么变成了另外一个人，像现在这样带着某种毁灭一切的情感。“小耀……我不会同意的，你别想从我身边逃走!”“我……唔!!!”意识在经过一次深吻后更加模糊，身体和精神的双重疲惫让王耀感到十分无力和无助。然而在感觉到青年的手向着他的下半身摸去的时候。王耀一瞬间打了个激灵，脑子清醒了不少。 

“伊万，快住手!” 

“小耀…绝对不会让你逃走的，你是我的!” 

“该死…伊万!!!”王耀的手被束缚在床头，只能用尽全力的蹬腿，阻止事情的再恶化。然而双腿也毫无悬念的被制住，该死，这个年轻人的力气怎么比想象中的大那么多! 伊万轻松的用一只手压住了乱蹬的双脚，另一只手很快滑入了裤子里抓住了什么 

“嗯…伊万……放……放手!” 

“小耀的这里果然也和小耀一样可爱呢，看样子很喜欢这样呢。你看看，一下子就变得有精神了呐”伊万手指开始不停的摩擦揉捏，仿佛在玩什么玩具一般玩弄着王耀最脆弱的地方。 

“嗯…不…哈啊…快…放…开!”一阵阵刺激从神经传导到大脑，王耀好不容易清醒一些的大脑又开始模糊起来。一种莫名其妙的麻痹感游走在全身。这种由于禁欲很久爆发出的陌生又熟悉的感觉冲击着全身的感观。伊万俯下身子，轻轻的含住了顶部，舔弄了起来，手里的动作也没有停止。 

“嗯……嗯啊…伊…万…不…啊啊…放…手…哈啊…快…停…嗯啊啊啊啊!”全身的肌肉紧绷了起来…脑子里一片空白…王耀好不容易缓过神来，却看见伊万毫无保留的将他的一点不剩吃了下去。 

“你……你在干什么啊！”王耀的脸一下子更加通红“因为…小耀的一切都是我的，…所有所有的一切…呐…”看着表情完全没有变化的青年，王耀仿佛从那紫水晶般的眼眸中看到了深藏着的，要将他卷入黑暗深处的疯狂无比的黑色漩涡。在王耀失神的片刻，伊万不知从哪里拿出了一个里面灌满了的透明液体的玻璃瓶，液体滴落在了王耀的大腿上，丝丝凉意将王耀拉回了现实。看到伊万手里的不明液体，一种不祥的预感席卷而来。伊万熟练的脱下了自己的衣物，也强行拉开了王耀的衬衣，裤子…… 

“伊……伊万!”骗人的吧！ 

伊万倾倒了一些液体在手心，向王耀股间探去，王耀仅存的一点点侥幸也破灭了。 

“不，不可以!只有那个，快住手!伊万!”王耀瞪大了双眼看向那个依旧带着笑容的俄罗斯青年，事到如今语气也带着点请求的意味。他真不相信自己居然有一天会被一个男的强上!这仿佛是一场噩梦! 

“小耀，你想从我身边逃走吧，这可不行呢。不过，只要把你从上到下都变成是我的东西，这样你就不会再想着离开了吧”青年的脸上仍旧带着可爱的笑容，语气也无比温柔。然而听到王耀耳中，便只剩下一片刺骨的寒冷。 

很快，在润滑剂的帮助下，手指很快的进入了从未被开发过的领域，一根，两根…… 

“唔…混蛋…抽…出…来，伊万!你…这是犯…法的…唔…现在…停手…我会把…一切当…做没…有发生…过…唔啊!”还没有说完，伊万一下子将手指数量加到了三根，突然被撑开的疼痛感让王耀一下子泛起了泪光。“怎么会什么都没有发生过呢？这一切不是都发生了么，看来是印象不够深刻…还是弄疼一点比较好么…毕竟小耀的声音一直在诱惑我呢…”伊万用十分温柔的声音说着让人毛骨悚然的话。 

果然，伊万突然把手指一下子全部抽出。王耀刚松了口气，就感觉自己的股间多了一个温度炙热如火的东西，抵在了入口处。王耀反射性的看向那边，眼前的景象却让他一下子吸了口凉气，仿佛为了和俄罗斯青年高大的体格相称，伊万的下体也继承了那种规格。 

“伊万!快停!你这是强暴，再继续下去，我会去法院起诉的!”一想到这种大小的东西要进入自己的身体，王耀就觉得全身血液要倒流了，浑身发冷，这真的会死人的！“好吧～既然小耀这么说了……” 

“知道就好…赶快给我住手…”然而在王耀放松的一瞬间，伊万蛮横的占有了那个他一直心心念念的人。“啊…啊啊…不可以…绝对…不…出…出去…啊…”毫无防备的进入，王耀痛得眼泪在眼眶里打转，仿佛身体被撕裂一般，强烈的疼痛感从下半身传来，伴随着隐隐的血腥味… 

“小耀～这里可是俄/罗/斯，不是你家，如果你不介意告诉所有人你被我干了什么的话，我当然也不会介意呢。当然这样更好～这样所有人都会知道，你的身上刻入了我的标记，你是我伊万-布拉金基斯的人呐”伊万继续的说着，眼神更加深邃，染上了浓浓的色欲…然而王耀的体型真的太过娇小柔软，又是第一次，才进入到一半就已经阻碍重重了。 

“小耀…放轻松一点…” 

“有…种…你…试试啊!痛…死了…伊万-布拉金基斯，唔…混蛋…啊…哈…你…这个…疯子…” 

“疯子？等一下你就会知道什么是真正的疯子了～小耀”伊万俯下身，开始摆弄着东方人细腻的皮肤上的两点殷红。 

“嗯…”原本才到达过顶点的身体就很敏感，再加上伊万现在攻陷的地方正是王耀的敏感带之一。毕竟王耀本来就是不会自己解决生理问题的保守派，再加上是一个工作狂人，长到如今都没有发生过关系，长年积累的欲望一下爆发出来。 

伊万解开束缚着王耀的围巾，凑在王耀的耳边，冷冽的气息伴着淡淡的向日葵的香味，扑面而来“小耀，你知道你现在的样子多吸引人么～” 

原本就很秀气的带着东方古典风情的王耀，在经历过一系列刺激后，全身雪白的肌肤都微微泛红，黑发柔顺的散在床上，明亮倔强的眼眸泛着泪光，就像一道美味精致的糕点“想让人把你一口吃掉，渣都不剩的那种呢～” 

“哈啊……啊……”王耀眼神再次开始涣散，本来就疲惫的身体也没办法再阻止什么 

“想把你弄的再疼一些，不停的在我的身下痛哭，高＊，把你揉进自己身体里，把你囚禁起来，永远永远的拥有你呐……”手继续套弄着由于剧痛萎靡了一些的小王耀。伊万听着身下的人呼吸又变的急促。适时一用力，完全的贯穿。 

“呃…啊…嗯…哈…”王耀已经听不清那个混蛋在说些什么，只知道绝对是一些可怕的言论。伊万在感觉王耀差不多适应了他的尺寸后，开始慢慢的穿插起来…… 

在擦过某个地方的时候“嗯!”王耀的身体一下子紧绷，颤抖着。 

“原来是那里啊～”伊万仿佛知道了什么，笑容扩大，开始不停的进攻那处地方。 

“啊……啊啊…嗯…那…里…那里…不…”王耀开始陷入了混乱中，泪水不停的从眼角滑落。伊万亲吻掉王耀眼角的泪水 

“小耀…好喜欢好喜欢你…完完全全成为我的人吧”边说边不停的加快着速度 

“啊啊啊!伊…万!停…下!要…要…啊啊啊啊!” 

“哈…哈…哈”不停的喘着气，王耀已经完完全全的没有力气了，剧烈的快感让他头皮发麻…… 

“本来没有想伤害你的…可是你为什么想要逃走呢？我不会允许的，离开我什么的…和我在一起吧，永远永远…”伊万温柔的充满爱意的声音在耳边响起，明明那么温柔，却仿佛一个黑洞，在将王耀拉入无尽的黑暗之中…… 

这个俄罗斯青年什么时候喜欢上他的？又是什么时候开始变成现在这样的？王耀完全没有头绪，也没有精力去思考了。察觉到埋在自己下体的巨龙又复苏了，一次又一次，无穷无尽，王耀觉得自己会死在这张床上……在王耀完全失去意识之前，隐约听到了伊万的声音。 

“小耀…我爱你…”夜还很漫长…… 

【前记】 

伊万坐在床头静静的看着东方人的睡颜，桌子上王耀的手机一直闪着光，伊万拿起来轻松的解锁后，读着最近王耀的通讯消息…一瞬间，周围的空气温度直线下降，青年漂亮的眼眸也一下子变得暗淡 

…哈…居然打算搬出去和别的男人住在一起？…真可笑，绝对不会放你走的。想从我身边逃走么…从那一刻开始，就注定逃不掉…你…是我的! 

要做点什么好呢…干脆完全的占有你好了…想想就很高兴呢… 

这…可是你逼我的呐…我最爱的小耀…


End file.
